supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Phineas and Ferb
Phineas and Ferb is an American educational television comedy series. Originally broadcast as a preview on August 10, 2001 on PBS Kids and PBS Kids XD , the series follows Phineas Flynn and his English stepbrother Ferb Fletcher[1] on summer vacation. With the other zoomers and Perry, the boys embark on some coolest science projects, which annoys their sister, Candace, who frequently tries to reveal their shenanigans to her and the boys' mother, Linda Flynn-Fletcher, and less frequently to their father, Lawrence Fletcher. The series follows a standard plot system; running gags occur every episode, and the B-Plot almost always features Perry the Platypus and WordGirl and Huggy, Who were from Lexicon. Main Characters List of Phineas and Ferb Characters Phineas Flynn Phineas Flynn is the main protagonist of the educational television series Phineas and Ferb. Voiced by Vincent Martella and created and designed by Dan Povenmire, Phineas first appeared along with the rest of the series' main characters in the pilot episode "Rollercoaster." Phineas, along with his stepbrother Ferb Fletcher, star in each A-Plot of every episode. He is one of Perry's Friends. Ferb Fletcher Ferb Fletcher is the deuteragonist from the educational television series Phineas and Ferb. The character, voiced by British actor Thomas Sangster, was created by Phineas and Ferb co-founders Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and first appeared in the show's pilot episode, "Rollercoaster". He is one of Perry's Friends. Candace Flynn Candace Gertrude Flynn is a main character of the popular PBS Kids XD and PBS Kids educationaltelevision series Phineas and Ferb, voiced by Ashley Tisdale and created and designed by Dan Povenmire. Perry the Platypus Perry the Platypus is the main character of the popular PBS Kids XD and PBS Kids educationaltelevision series Phineas and Ferb, Perry is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker and created by the series' co-founders, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. He first appeared along with the majority of the main cast in the pilot episode "Rollercoaster." He has his own TV Series called Perry's ZOOM Club. WordGirl/Becky Botsford The titular character is a superheroine whose superpowers include flying at the speed of sound, super hearing, super strength, and a comprehensive vocabulary. Her symbol is a red star against a yellow shield; when she strikes an enemy or shoots into the sky, she leaves a twinkling star at the end of her sonic streak, similar to the trail of a shooting star. As "mild-mannered" (though she's actually quite plucky whether she's Wordgirl or not) fifth grader Becky Botsford from Fair City's Wood view Elementary School, she instantly changes into her WordGirl costume by touching her shirt where her emblem would be, and speaking her catchphrase, “Word up!” The backstory found her and Lexiconian Air Force Captain Huggy Face crashing on Earth after leaving the planet Lexicon in a spaceship for a test flight where she unknowingly crawled aboard the ship as a baby which she still uses as her base of operation away from her adopted parents, Tim and Sally Botsford, who found her on their doorstep reading a Sunday newspaper and doing the crossword puzzle therein, even though another flashback shows that the Botsfords found her in the woods. Captain Huggy Face/Bob WordGirl’s sidekick, a monkey from Lexicon, who was also responsible for crashing their spacecraft as a pilot of the Lexicon Air Force. Huggy Face has no superpowers (hence the reason that sometimes he has to take the bus because he cannot fly) and loves to eat almost anything, even the dreaded Beans à la Botsford (although he hates the repulsive Chicken Liver Fricassee and beef bouillon the Butcher conjured once). People often insult him by either saying his name wrong or calling him the wrong animal, most often Granny May. An example is "Tobey or Consequences" in which Tobey's babysitter calls him an "aardvark in tights" and has been called a dog or other animal. Huggy is a surprisingly competent sidekick and can do martial arts, especially kung fu. His symbol, on the chest of his costume, is a thunderbolt. As Bob, he is the Botsford family pet, played by James Adomian at script readings. He has been called a hedgehog, (flying) rabbit, koala, rat, aardvark, ferret, otter, llama, a hairy kid, and probably others. Linda Flynn Linda Flynn-Fletcher (voiced by Caroline Rhea) is the mother of Phineas and Candace and stepmother to Ferb. Unaware of the large-scale projects that Phineas and Ferb create on a daily basis, Candace often drags her away from other interests in an attempt to get the boys in trouble. Each creation is somehow destroyed or eliminated moments before "Mom" arrives leaving Candace dumbfounded and Linda once more reluctant to believe Candace the next time. She was also a one-hit wonder known as "Lindana" with her song, "I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun" which is used as elevator music throughout the series.[21] Her surname is not consistent throughout the series; in at least one episode, Candace refers to her as "Linda Flynn".[22] She is based on Dan Povenmire's sister, also named Linda. Lawrence Fletcher Lawrence Fletcher (voiced by Richard O'Brien) is the father of Ferb and stepfather of Phineas and Candace. Lawrence is an archaeologist from England and is portrayed like a sitcom dad as being scatterbrained and unaware of what is going on. He agrees to follow Phineas's instructions and even forces Candace to cooperate as if he considers Phineas and Ferb's skills normal. Unlike the boys' mother, he has seen some of the boys' inventions; he has not reacted negatively, and apparently believes that their mother approves. His precise surname is a matter of some dispute; in at least one episode, Isabella addresses him as "Mr. Flynn". Jeff "Swampy" Marsh has said that Lawrence Fletcher is very similar to his stepfather, Bill. T.J Botsford Tim and Sally’s 7-year-old biological child. Having an older sister annoys him, but he idolizes WordGirl and constantly babbles about her. This obsession with WordGirl is a bit unnerving to his sister, because he is also the president of WordGirl’s fan club and does not allow his sister (as Becky) to attend meetings. Voice acting veteran Tom Kenny provides TJ's voice.TJ, in the episode "Wordgirl and Bobble Boy", makes Wordgirl bobbleheads and sells them in all of her battles in the episode. Tim Botsford Becky’s adoptive and cheerful father encourages Becky and is very supportive of his family, although he’s quite indecisive and has been called weird. In one episode, he goes to the store and buys a large amount of Tiny Big merchandise. He makes “Beans a la Botsford,” which only Bob (Captain Huggy Face) will eat, In "The Two Brains Boogie", Mr. Botsford was shown to be master at boogieing and even had a video starring him on how to do so. Tim Botsford and his wife greatly enjoy money-saving, and have been shown to designate an entire evening to looking for coupons. It is also revealed that he has a favorite tie named "Murray", which was taken by Mr. Big, who really liked it and took the cravat for himself. (Thanks to Wordgirl, he later gets the tie back.) Ryan Raddatz, who also serves as one of the show's writers, plays Mr. Botsford. Can he be retired from WordGirl Series? Sally Botsford Becky’s adoptive mother, a constant optimist. As Fair City's district attorney, she seems to have a fear of robots, plus in "You Can't Crush City Hall", crushers; in this case a giant sandwich press used by Chuck. Having put away almost every villain WordGirl has captured (although she doesn't know that it's her adopted daughter), Sally even caught two of them red handed - Granny May and Seymour Orlando Smooth - with WordGirl's help. She's brilliant in the courtroom, though when she sees an actual crime being committed, she tends to freeze and miss her daughter change into Wordgirl. Her dream was to appear on a game show (which almost happened in "Answer All My Questions and Win Stuff" but happened in "Who Wants to Win a Shiny New Car?"), believing that Samuel L. Jackson was the 12th President of the United States when it is really Zachary Taylor. Like her husband, She has a great love of saving money and using coupons. Sally is voiced by Maria Bamford. Funding See Also: Phineas and Ferb Fundings The National Science Foundation The Kettering Family Foundation The Corporation for Public Broadcasting Intel Corporation Jif Peanut Butter Northrup Grumman Corporation Ernst and Young U.S Department of Education Pew Charitable Trusts The Weezie Foundation The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Shows Category:PBS Kids Category:PBS Series Category:PBS Category:2001 Debuts Category:Science Shows Category:PBS Kids XD Shows Category:Teenager Shows Category:Teens Category:YTV Category:YTV Shows